Destruidoras x Marotos
by Nise Potter
Summary: o que será que acontece quando 3 garotas doidas de 16 anos se encontram com os marotos nas férias?mesmo que já convivam com eles na escola,vai dar muuuuuuuuita confusão!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sabe, no começo eu gostei muito,mas muito mesmo da idéia de vir pra casa da Lene nas férias.Porque, convenhamos, passar as férias longe daqule cruzamento de cavalo com galinha que atende pelo nome de Petúnia e no mundo bruxo é realmente bom.

O problema é que, quando aquela traidora da McKinnon que se dizia minha amiga me convidou,ela ´´esqueceu'' de mencionar que ela é vizinha do –argh!-Potter.Isso aí!Do Potter!Sinceramente,eu ainda te mato, McKinnon.Mas, pra Marlene isso não é problema nenhum,já que,vizinha do Potter,vizinha do Sirius e eu bem sei que essa menina arrasta o expresso de hogwarts,mais uns cem dementadores desdentados e põe aí uma manada de hipogrifos por ele.Mas eu também sei que o Sirius é um MAROTO e marotos são,no mínimo, diferentes.Só pra você ter uma idéia do que eu vou passar nessas férias,olha só o tipo:

**James Potter:** prepotente ao extremo, vive azarando os outros, tem umas manias ridículas envolvendo aquele cabelo dele que deixa qualquer pente traumatizado,já deve ter pegado meia Hogwarts (talvez porque ele seja alto,forte,tem olhos castanho esverdeados e é apanhador da grifinória) e, o pior de tudo é que me chama pra sair desde o quarto ano.Nós estamos indo para o sétimo.Parece que não entende um não!Mas, quando ele passa dos limites, os ouvidos dele lembram de mim por umas duas semanas.

**Sirius Black:** a metade de Hogwarts que o Potter não pegou esse aí já!Tenho que reconhecer que ele é bonito.Alto, forte, batedor da grifinória, cabelos pretos pelos ombros e olhos azuis.Ele fugiu de casa e agora vive na casa do Potter.Particularmente, eu acho ele muito doido.

**Remus Lupin:** ele não é galinha,mas isso não quer dizer que ele não saia com ninguém.Ele é alto, forte(devido as transformações.Ele é um lobisomem.), estudioso, cabelos castanho claros e olhos castanho escuros.Ele é fofo.

Tem também o Pettigrew,mas eu não sei muito dele.Foge ao estereótipo maroto.Elé é gordinho e burrinho...Agora eu sou "amiga" dos marotos, mas, antes eu odiava eles.Acho que me acostumei.O Potter me chama pra sair, eu nego, e vamo que vamo.Ah! Esqueci de dizer!Eles são animagos ilegais e se transformam pra acompanhar o Remus na lua cheia.O Potter é um veado(ele não ta aqui mesmo...Porque ele insiste que é cervo.)o Sirius é um cachorro e o Pettigrew um rato.

E já que eu to nas descrições, vamos ao trio das "destruidoras de corações"!!!!!!!

**Marlene McKinnon:**tem o cabelo preto, cacheado, no meio das costas.Olhos verde acinzentados e o corpo dela é PERFEITO.-nota pessoal:inveja mata,Lily- é batedora também e super inteligente.O precipício (sim,porque isso já não é uma queda a muito tempo) que ela tem pelo Sirius não a impede de sair com um monte de deuses gregos.Ela também é muito engraçada.

**Alice Straverini:**é loira e o cabelo é liso.Ela é magra porque corre todos os dias em volta do lago de Hogwarts comigo(a gente tem uma platéia...).Ela só fica com os caras quando tá de porre ou com deuses romanos(porque os gregos são da Lene).

**Lílian Evans:**sim!!!!!!essa sou eu!!!!!!!!!eu sou completamente insana!!!Meu cabelo é ruivo vermelho, não aquele ruivo laranja,e ondulado.Meus olhos são verdes e eu faço o que der na telha.O doido do tio Dumby(tenho a mania de chamar o povo mais velho de tio,tia...)me nomeou monitora!Eu também saio com uns muitos caras aí...Mas eu não acabo com o coração deles como o Potter faz com as garotas. Eu só tive um namorado, Amos Diggory, e o Potter saiu praguejando, falando que o filho do garoto ia morrer no último ano de Hogwarts e que o NOSSO filho ia roubar a namorada do coitado do menino!O Potter é maluco!

Resumindo:nós somos doidas e pegamos geral!He,he...E agora eu tô aqui, no quarto da Lene,que é no segundo andar e que foi ampliado porque a Lice vem também.A janela do quarto é de lado pra do Potter é dá pra ver tudo.Que sorte que existem cortinas!A Lene me disse que o Remo vem pra ficar na casa do Potter.A Lene é filha única, mas a casa é grande, numa cidadezinha perto de Londres.

-Ô ruiva doidaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!Desce aqui que a Lice ta chegando!isso é a Lene me chamando.

-Tô indo morena apressada!desci pra encontrar a Lice,que chegava com o ...Remus?!?

Oi leitores!!!!!(se é que tem alguém aí...)

Essa é minha primeira fic,então dêem um desconto...

Gostaram?Odiaram?Deixem review!!!!!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!!!!!

Nise Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Oi Liceeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritamos,em uníssono,e corremos para abraça-la.

-Que saudade Lice!-eu disse

-Credo,Lily,a gente se despediu no expresso ontem!

-E você acredita que nesse tempinho a Lily já deu uns amassos no vizinho ali da frente?-Lene,fofoqueeeeeeeira!

-Quem?O James?

-Tá doida menina?O Potter é vizinho do lado e eu não to nesse desespero todo não, viu?Foi um loirinho do número 99!

-Que bonito,em Srta. Evans?Só pro Prongs é que você não cede...tsc,tsc...

Aí eu me virei,vi que tínhamos platéia, sorri e disse:

-Oi cachorrão!O que é mesmo que você tem a ver com a minha vida amorosa???

-Nossa,foi mal,tá? –o Sirius disse,sarcástico.

-Oi,Lily!Eu não sabia que você vinha pra cá também!-Remus

-É,eu tô na casa da Lene!

-Oi amor!Tá com saudade de mim?-eu realmente preciso dizer de quem veio esse?Respondi:

-Lógico,lindo!Tudo bom?-corri,abracei o Potter e dei um beijinho "na trave", só pra provocar.Mas,quem manda provocar os marotos?Já era pra eu ter aprendido.Porque o Potter revidou.Na boca.Berrei:

-Potter, eu já te falei pra não fazer mais isso!Mas que coisa!Parece que não aprende!Meninas, to subindo!-e entrei,batendo a porta.Ainda ouvi as meninas rindo do meu chilique e falando:

-Liga não,TPM.Mais tarde a gente se vê!

-----

-Lily, ce ta aí??

-Tô!-Eu tava ouvinu música no meu lindo Ipod vermelho,que meus pais me deram de aniversário e que funciona em Hogwarts(é por isso que eu amo o Tio Dumby!Eu pedi e ele deixou minhas coisas trouxas funcionarem lá!)

-Que chilique foi aquele,garota?O James te beija toda semana!-Isso foi a Lene

-É, mas eu pensei que nas férias eu fosse ficar livre!E porque você veio com o Remus,Lice?

-Ah, a gente vinha pro mesmo lugar...

-Sei,sei...Essa história ta muito mal contada...

-Lily,vc viu como o Sirius tava gato??-credo,a Lene só sabe pensar em Sirius?

-Só vc mesmo,Lene...

-Outra coisinha,dona Lílian.Que beijo "na trave" foi aquele que você deu no James? – a Lice tinha que insistir no assunto?

-Ah Lice, vc sabe que eu adoro provocar os Marotos...

-Pois é! Depois ainda reclama...Vamo na sorveteria? – esqueci de mencionar que a Lene AMA sorvete.Ela até já acordou os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no meio da madrugada pedindo.

-Espera,deixa eu guardar minhas coisas!

-E eu tenho que me trocar!-realmente,essa minha roupa já tava sujinha...

-É mesmo! – E quando a Lice já ia levantando a blusa eu berrei:ESPERA!A CORTINA! –e fechei.

-Valeu, Lils,tinha esquecido...

-Como eu já tô pronta, eu vou chamar os meninos.

- Precisamos?-eu

-2 contra 1 ,Lily.Perdeu.

-Tá bom...

-------

Já na sorveteria,e o James gatíssimo,por sinal,PERAÍ!PÁRA TUDO!!!Ele é o POTTER e ele não é gatíssimo!Ele é arrogante e prepotente!-Bom, de qualquer jeito, ele veio me pedir desculpas pelo beijo, mas eu não ouvi,pq tava ouvindo música de novo,aí eu virei:

-Hã?!Desculpa, Potter, não ouvi.

-Eu só vim pedir desculpas.Pelo beijo.

-Ah,eu já acostumei.Liga não.-pra que que eu fui falar isso!O idiota já tava abrindo um sorrisão,cortei:-mas não é pra se repetir não,viu?

-Tá bom,ta bom...O que vc ta ouvindo?

-I hate everything about you

-Quê?

-É o nome da música.-eu disse, rindo- Seu bobo!

-Deixa eu ouvir?

-Tá.-e eu dei um fone pra ele e fiquei com o outro, dum jeito que nossas cabeças ficaram eu amo essa música,eu comecei a cantar junto,baixinho:_I hate everything about you,why do I love you?_

Aí eu me toquei que quem visse assim ia achar que eu tava cantando pro Potter,pq a música dizia que a pessoa odiava tudo na outra e não sabia pq a amava.Mas não era pro Potter que eu cantava!-e nos olhamos-não era pro Potter!-nos aproximamos-Não era pro...James.-e nos beijamos.

--------

-Caramba Lice, aquele casal se engolindo ali é o James e a Lily?

-É, parece que vc me deve 5 galeões,McKinnon.

-Que história é essa de galeões?

-A gente apostou se os dois ainda ficariam nessas férias...

-Vamo atrapalhar o beijo?-disse Sirius

-Coitados,custam pra se acertar e vcs atrapalham...-disse o Remus,mas nem adiantou,pq os outros já berravam:

-Aê Pontas!Demorô!

-Admitiu,hein,Lily?

-------------

Eu só acordei daquele beijo,a propósito, muito bom,quando começaram a gritar pra gente!Que mico!As meninas vão me zoar pro resto da vida!Tentei concertar:

-Desculpa Potter,eu tava distraída e doida!

-Por mim vc podia ficar doida mais vezes...

-Espere 31 de julho e vc verá o que é uma Lily doida.

------------

-Tem certeza que não foi o Pontas de novo?

-Tenho,Sirius,porque a Lily tava com as mãos no cabelo dele e ela só faz isso quando ta muito lúcida!Te peguei,Lílian Evans!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi pessoas!tá aí mais um capítulo!Amaram ? Odiaram?**

**Críticas?Sugestões?**

**Deixem review!**

**Nise Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Bom, todo mundo já tomou o sorvete,então vamos pra casa?

**-**Lily, me espera que eu quero falar com você!

Ai,ai...essa hora tinha que chegar...

-Tá bom Lene,eu te espero.

-O que foi aquele beijo no James,hein,ruiva?Eu vi com meus dois olhinhos!Você correspondeu aquele beijo e não adianta negar!

-Me declaro culpada!E nada a declarar!

-Assim é fácil, né?Faz a besteira e depois não dá explicações...

-Tudo bem, mas o único argumento que eu tenho a meu favor é que foi um caso raríssimo de loucura momentânea e que a música que eu tava ouvindo não ajudou em nadica de nada...Só piorou a situação...

-Que música é essa que faz as pessoas assumirem seus sentimentos?Me fala que eu vou por pra tocar no salão principal de Hogwarts!

-Ei!Ela não faz as pessoas assumirem seus sentimentos!Até porque meu único sentimento pelo Potter é uma singela amizade!Ouviram?

-Sei,sei...finge que é só amizade que eu finjo que acredito...mas diz aí qual era a música!

-I hate everything about you, do three days Grace.E vamos correr pra alcançar os meninos!

-Peraí que a Lice também tem que ouvir a sua confissão.Lice!Vem cá!Vem ouvir!Liceeeeeeee!-a essa altura a Lene já tava sacudindo a mão na cara dela,porque ela parecia que tava vidrada em alguma coisa...

-Ou,tira a mão da minha cara que você ta atrapalhando a vista!

-Vista?Que vista?Tá doida?-aí eu me virei e vi que o Remus tinha derramado suco na blusa e tirado a dita cuja.Aí eu não agüentei!Tive que berrar!

-Alice Straverini!Como é que você não nos conta que tá caidíssima pelo Remuzitcho ali?-aí,com minha garganta supersônica os marotos começaram a prestar atenção na conversa...E a Lice se defendeu

-Primeiro:fala mais baixo!Segundo:não rolou nada.Ainda.E Terceiro:eu não to caidinha por ele.Eu só...só...só acho ele fofo!Pronto!É só isso!

-Sei,sei...até eu confessei que beijei o Potter!E você não confessa...

-Que lindo!Agora nós temos duas de vocês negando seus sentimentos por dois marotos aqui!E você,McKinnon?Não nega seus sentimentos?

-Sirius,você sabe bem até demais que eu não nego meus sentimentos!

-Ô se sei...meu pescoço ficou com uma mancha vermelha um tempão depois daquela,sabia?

Ele e a Lene já tinham tido uns rolos...Nada que eu consiga entender...

-O mesmo eu digo do meu,Black.

Aí nós estávamos andando tranqüilamente quando eu vejo...O Adam!Merda!

-Lice,me esconde,Lice!

-Porque Lily?O que aconteceu?

-O Adam!

-Quem é Adam?

-Ihhhh...Fudeu pra você, Lily!-a Lene disse.Isso é que é amiga,não?

-É o loirinho do 99,Lice!

-Ai...ele me viu!

-Mas porque você ta fugindo dele?

-Porque ele beija muito maaaaaaaaaal!

-Oi Lily!Oi Sirius,oi James,oi Lene.Ué!Esses dois aí eu não conheço...

-Alice Straverini e Remus Lupin.E vejo que você já conheceu minha **namorada**,né?

Peraí!O que que o Potter ta fazendo?Ahn...Entendi...Ele vai me livrar do Adam se fingindo de meu namorado...

-Ué!Namorada?-aí eu lancei pro Adam um olhar não-conte-pra-ele-que-ele-é-corno e ele perguntou:

-Mas ela não ta na casa da Lene?

-Ah,é que os pais dela são meio caretas e acharam que se ela ficasse lá em casa a gente ia ficar indo no quarto um do outro á noite...e aí já viu,né?

-Como se isso não fosse acontecer...-entrei na brincadeira e parece que todo mundo(menos o Adam) ficou surpreso!Eu tenho que salvar a minha pele!

-Então o Potter me deu um beijo,só pra dar mais realismo a cena e pro Adam se tocar.

-James,aqui não,né?-eu disse

-Bom, eu já vou indo...

-Tchau!

Aí quando ele foi embora eu agradeci:

-Potter,valeu MESMO.Tô te devendo essa!

-Não foi sacrifício nenhum,Lily.Mas eu vou cobrar esse favor.Um dia.

Aí o Remus chamou nossa atenção pro Sirius e a Lene, que no agarra-agarra que estavam pareciam um só!Então eu tinha que atrapalhar,né?Eles atrapalharam o meu beijo...

-Ô casalsinho vai-não-vai!Vamo pra casa!

-Ih Lily!Isso é porque eu atrapalhei teu beijo?Aposto que o Potter te dá outro se você quiser!Não precisa ficar emburrada!

Como ela me conhece assim?Mas eu não dei o braço a torcer:

-ImAGINA,Lene.É só TPM.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oi leitores!**

**Desculpa a demora,mas é que o monitor deu problema e depois eu fui viajar.**

**Eu queria uma opinião:eu estava pensando em por uma pessoinha grávida,mas não é a Lily.O que vocês acham?**

**A resposta das reviews:**

**Tahh Black:**sinto lhe informar,mas a fic continua depois das férias...mas mesmo assim continue lendo !

**Flavinha Greeneye:**é a Alice do Frank sim,mas acho que não vou por ele,porque não é só porque a Lily e o James se conheceram na escola que todos os casais fizeram o mesmo,né?Também amo a minha Lily doida!E quanto a beta,por enquanto eu não vou pegar não( a não ser que alguém se ofereça...)beijo e continue lendo!

**Thaty:**obrigada pela review e continue lendo!(como não tinha perguntas...)

**Só mais uma coisa:a Lily beija o James porque ela ainda não parou pra pensar muito no que isso significa pra ela.**

**Beijo e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Nise Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

**31 de julho**

**ou...**

**o dia em que a Lily surta**

Pois é!Desde aquele dia não mudou muita coisa...Nossa rotina foi piscina, cinema, pipoca, conversa, beijo, tapa na cara.E o Sirius e a Lene – pasmem! – estavam NAMORANDO! É isso aí que você leu.Sirius Black n-a-m-o-r-a-n-d-o!É lógico que a Lene sabe de todos os riscos que ela corre .Mas ele também sabe.A Lene fez inteira questão de detalhar carinhosamente como ele seria torturado e castrado( com muito amor,é claro) por ela se um dia ele lhe pusesse chifres.Mas o pedido de namoro dele pra ela foi muito lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Veja só:

_Início de flashback_

Já estava tudo combinadíssimo!As oito e meia da noite daríamos um jeito de tirar a Lene de casa!E demos1(Ô se demos."Lene, vem ver !O Sirius tá se agarrando com uma perua bem na nossa cara"!Foi hilário)Ela veio igual a um foguete:

-O quê!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cadê o desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aqui!- e o Sirius começou a cantar aquela musiquinha _I love you baby and if it´s quite all right I need you baby to warm my lonely night I love you baby trust in me when I say_...E continuou.Quando ele acabou,deu um jeito de explodirem fogos de artifício no céu dizendo:Namora comigo,Lene?

_Fim de flashback_

Foi meio espalhafatoso,mas o quê mais pode se esperar de Sirius Black?Um jantar romântico a luz de velas?Com certeza que não!

E dia vai,dia vem...31 de julho!O MELHOR DIA DO ANO!Eu não entendo muito bem,mas é quando eu e a Lice nos sentimos melhor!A gente sempre sonha com bebês e fica inconseqüente o dia todo!E hoje os pais da Lene iam viajar e só chegavam de madrugada...Como eu sabia disso mal acordei e fui descendo,com meu camisete e meu shortinho minúsculo, que eu só uso quando não tem mais ninguém vendo.Eu sabia que elas estavam acordadas porque não tinha mais ninguém no quarto.Cheguei a cozinha e mandei:

-Bom dia coisas lindas do meu coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouvi um bom dia sonolento da Lene e um Bom di cortado ao meio da Lice, seguido de um barulho de beijo.Até aí tudo normal...Peraí!!!!!!!!!Normal nada!O barulho de beijo é sempre depois do bom dia da Lene!Aí,quando eu fui olhar tava lá a Alice.No COLO do Remus!Como isso foi acontecer!!!!Até ontem mal,mal uns olhares eles trocavam!!!!!Meu queixo caiu!

-Alguém pode me explicar?Porque eu não to entendendo necas de pitibiribas!

-Você esqueceu que eu também sou um maroto,Lily?

-Lils, o que eu vou te dizer é que o Remus deu um jeito de me chamar no meio da noite e deu no que deu!Se eu te contasse o resto, teria que te matar e o James não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz comigo!

Aí o Sirius apareceu na porta dos fundos( que dá pra piscina) e disse:

-Bonito short Lily e vocês dois aí,arrumem um quarto!

Humpf!Até parece que ele não é muito pior!E foi lá beijar a Lene...

-Almofada,até parece que você não é muito pior!-gente...é por essas e outras que eu acho que devia começar a acreditar em telepatia- e concordo sobre o short,Lily!

-Lils, você não vai trocar de roupa,não?-Lene

-Ah,tudo bem que esse short não é a coisa mais decente do mundo,mas o Sirius e o Remus tem coisa melhor pra olhar e o Potter sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz se ficar me secando!

-Mas você pode não saber do que eu sou capaz,ruivinha...

-E o que seria,Bambi?-perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.Meu deus, eu não aprendo!Não é nada seguro eu ficar provocando!E mais uma prova disso veio agora, já que o Potter me enlaçou pela cintura e me deu um beijo.Aí nós éramos três casais se engolindo quando eu ouço alguém pigarreando.Abri os olhos e vi que era a Tia Sara!Mas parece que o Potter não ouviu e eu dei um tapinha no braço dele pra ele olhar.Aí ele viu e disse:

-Oi mãe!

-Oi mãe!

-Almofadinhas,ela não é sua mãe!É minha!

-Deixa de ser ciumento,Pontas!

-Bom, eu só vim avisar que eu e seu pai vamos sair a trabalho e só voltamos bem tarde!Beijo,te amo e tchau!

-Te amo também, viu?Mãe negligente!

-Você sabe que eu também te amo,Sirius!Tchau pra todos!

Quando ela saiu eu bati a mão na testa!O mico do ano!!!!!!!!!!!!E aí o Potter vira e diz?

-Que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo, ruiva?

-Quem sabe mais tarde , queridinho. Agora desgruda que eu quero falar com a Lice!

-E aí Lily?Como foi o baby desse ano???

-Bom, se chamava Sara.Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos bem azuis. Na verdade parecia um pouco o Sirius. E o seu???

-Se chamava Harry. Tinha os cabelos pretos igual uma palmeira tipo o Jamesinho aí!E olhos verdes, verdes, verdes de doer, Lils.Tipo os seus.

-Ei! Você acabou de descrever o meu afilhado, Lice!

-Quê afilhado, Sirius?

-O filho do Pontas com a Lily que vai ser totalmente instruído por mim para pegar geral em Hogwarts! – aí a Lene bateu nele – Ai! Isso dói Lene!

-Eu sei!

-Bem, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

-Sei lá...Vamos bater perna na rua?

-Não sei...Pode ser!

-Eu voto em alugarmos um filme! – disse a Lice, saindo do colo do Remus.

-Pode ser também...Se os meninos concordarem... – Eu disse, receosa. Porque quando a gente se junta pra ver filme, só tem duas opções...

-Como assim se a gente concordar?Qual seria o problema? – O Sirius Siricutico.Só tem duas opções:Senhor dos Anéis ou filme com o Johnny Depp.

-E posso saber porque?

-Porque o Depp é muito gato!!!!!!!!!!!

-E porque senhor dos anéis?

Nós respondemos, juntas, gritando:

-Porque o Aragorn é tudoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-E posso saber o que ele tem que nós não temos?

-Tem certeza que quer saber, Sirius?

-Muito.

-Vamos lá garotas?

Primeiro:ele é lindo

Segundo:ele é rei

Terceiro:ele é fiel

**Meia hora depois...**

Quadragésimo quinto:ele...

-Tá bom, já entendi!

-Então vamos? – e já ia eu toda feliz pra porta quando o Remus me lembrou:

-Lily, não é por nada não mas você ta de pijama

Ouch!Eu devo tá meio lesadinha hoje...Troquei de roupa, e nós fomos.

O Sirius ficou maluco com uma moto quando a gente passou em frente a loja.Ele ficou uma meia hora só lá olhando e disse que um dia compra uma,só que a que ele gostou era a mais cara da loja.Tomamos sorvete de novo( eu tomei um picolé de limão.Eu acho tão bom...Já o Potter prefere picolé de cereja.)

Fomos assistir o filme e a pipoca acabou e eu fui estourar mais, porque...sei lá!Porque eu já tinha cansado de ver filme!

-Eu vou também ruiva!Já cansei de ver marmanjo

-Ei Pontas!Mas tem aquela elfa gostosona! – e o Sirius recebeu mais um tapa.Disse pra Lene:

-Lenezinha querida.Por acaso você é sadomasoquista?Porque eu já cansei de apanhar!

-Sirius querido.Por acaso você é masoquista?Porque se você não parar você apanha mais!

Fui pra cozinha.Esses dois...Pus a pipoca no microondas(eu já falei que os pais da Lene tem um tanto de coisas trouxas?Segundo o Sr McKinnon, só as práticas!)e já ia eu apertando os botõezinhos quando o Potter começa a me dar uns beijos no pescoço e disse:

-Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe?

-Falar é fácil, Potter

-Agir também não é tão difícil assim...

E _voalá,_Lílian Evans recebe mais um super beijo de James Potter!Aliás, eu já parei pra falar sobre o beijo dele?Não que eu fique pensando muito nele, mas quase três anos de beijos quase diários...Bom, é meio que carinhoso no começo, doce, uma coisa meio _chocolate_, mas aí minha filha...a coisa piora pro meu lado porque o desgraçado me beija com uma vontade...bota pimenta nisso!E bom, o microondas começou a apitar porque a pipoca tava pronta...Peraí!Quanto tempo a gente ficou ali se beijando?Mas o que interessa é que ele não tava querendo me soltar não e eu , pra ser sincera, também não queria muito soltar ele não, porque pode ser o Potter, mas o beijo desse cara...Só que, a pipoca começou a soltar fumaça, e a esquentar muito...e a soltar muita fumaça...e quando a gente percebeu que de tanta fumaça que já tinha até o beijo tinha gosto de fumaça, o microondas tava pegando fogo!

SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**E aí pessoas?**

**Eu sei que eu demorei milênios e que o cap. Nem ta tão bom ou tão grande para compensar, mas...**

**Não sei se microondas pegam fogo por causa de pipocas esquecidas, mas o da Lene pegou!**

**Eu quero reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjo e t+!**

**Nise Potter**


End file.
